


Boyfriend Material

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ., Latest episode, Oh, my, there was a comma between the oh and my there, you just cant see it cuz its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Gabi gives Lucifer advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and stuff happened. Enjoy.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“Hey, bro.”   
Lucifer smiled as Gabi stepped out of the elevator.

“Hello, sister dearest.”   
She pulled him into a hug.

“What’s the meaning of this visit?” He asked, confused. Yes, she did live there with him, but they hardly ever crossed paths.

She shrugged. “I figured I should check up on my big brother dearest.”

He smiled. “Well, as I have you here, I have a question for you.”

She tilted her head, curious. “What’s up?”

“Do you think I am boyfriend material?”

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Is this about Chloe?”

His silence was her answer.

She smiled. “Lucifer, I can’t answer that. That’s the kind of question that needs to be answered by oneself. My advice is to look inside yourself, not literally, and decide whether you could or couldn’t be what she needs you to be, without changing yourself too much.”

He gave her a timid smile, still perplexed.

She shrugged. “I do know you are awesome brother material, though.”   
Gabi moved away from him and spoke one last time.

“And, just so you know, I’ve always wanted a sister in law named Chloe.”   
She cackled as he chased after her, threatening to tickle her.

edn


End file.
